Drunk on Elderflower
by Nynayve
Summary: Hermione's escapades with the Weasley men in her life. Companion fic to 'Elderflower Wine'. Rated M for a reason.


**August 11th**

Ginny's birthday party was in full swing. Looking around her, Hermione Granger couldn't understand how she had missed all the balloons, streamers, statues, and torches when she first walked in.

Well, that wasn't completely true. She did understand. She didn't want to admit she had missed them because she was scanning the crowd for three red-heads (a difficult task, considering how many red-heads were here).

The laughing, blushing 21 year old bride-turned-birthday girl was sitting on two her brothers shoulders, toasting her new husband. Harry was at Hermione's side, his face a few shades redder than normal as Ginny sang along with the wireless.

"Really Harry, you shouldn't be surprised. She is, after all, a Weasley," Hermione pointed out to her best friend as he covered his face with his hands.

"No, mate, worse, now she's a Potter!" Sirius Black came up behind his godson, and clapped him on the back. "I saw Lily do that at her 21st birthday bash, which, I am proud to say, was a bit grander than this. We convinced Dumbledore to let us borrow the Great Hall to hold all the guests. Oi, Fred, don't hog all the Firewhiskey!"

Fred Weasley handed Sirius a tumbler of amber liquid, and with a cheeky grin, gave a crystal goblet to Hermione. Blushing, she drank the Elderflower Wine and stared at him. "Not happening, Weasley, off you go!"

"I can dream!" The twin, feigning heart break, walked away to hug his sister.

"What was that about?" Harry asked her, watching the twin walk away.

"Oh, nothing, Harry. Just a... inside joke. I'm going to go see if Ginny can recognize me, and give her her present. Bye!" She walked away from her friend, feeling a bit guilty. She hadn't told either of her two male best friends about where she had disappeared to the night of the Weasley-Potter wedding several weeks ago.

_Lips pulling at her nipples, several pairs of hands running over her body. She had writhed and danced for them, comfortable in her own skin after several bottles of Elderflower Wine. Sitting on the floor, her legs splayed to either side, her hands tied above her as the twins plucked her nipples, caressed her stomach and back, enraging her with unbridled lust as Charlie captured her on canvas._

Hermione shook back the memories. After a few days of wracking her brain, she had slowly begun to remember that night at Weasely's Wizard Wheezes. Just the thought of the twins or Charlie was enough to make her wet and ready for them. So she tried very hard not to remember.

Pulling Ginny off Bill and Percy's shoulders, she hugged her friend, and handed her the present. As Hermione hugged the red-head, she whispered, "Don't open it here, it's for you and Harry. Not something you want your mother to see, and shes watching."

"Ooh, you always know just what to get me!" Ginny squealed, shrinking the package and tucking it into a pocket.

"Yeah, well, I know Harry loves that color, and he has a secret fantasy that this little number should hit. Here, you can open this one," Hermione handed her a smaller, flatter package, wrapped in Muggle comic news-paper.

Ginny ripped the paper off quickly, and was stunned to see the old, well-read copy of _Little Women_. "Hermione... this is your favorite book! I can't!"

"Hush, you can and you will. My mother gave me that book when I was little. You will love the story, and Jo always helped me when I was upset. Knowing Harry, you will have plenty of reasons to read this. Please, Gin, take it."

Ginny's lip quivered, and she suddenly looked twelve years old again. Hugging her friend tightly, Hermione gave her a push toward the bar. "Go, drink, I'll nip by the house and put this on your shelf. I am sorry I can't stay," the bushy haired girl said.

"It's okay, I'm going to kick everyone out soon anyways, and take my man home. Or maybe I'll just vanish with him, no sense dashing the twins hopes of getting some poor girl drunk." Ginny waved to her friend as she ran off to whisper something in her mothers ear.

Hermione laughed as Molly Weasley, formidable matriarch of the clan, turned a brilliant shade of red, then paled rapidly. Without waiting for her mothers inevitable tirade, Ginny scampered to her husband, grabbed his arm, turned on the spot, and vanished.

Ignoring the murmurings of the guests, Hermione went to Mrs. Weasley to say good bye, however, the older woman was unleashing her rage on her poor husband.

"I don't know who that girl thinks she is, or who we are, but you do _not_ leave your birthday party to shag your husband!"

"Molly, please..."

"No I will not calm down, Arthur, it is just plain rude, and really, now everyone will think her a trollop or worse!"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione tentatively laid a hand on the irate mother.

"Oh, hello, Hermione dear. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I just came to say good bye. Ginny excused me from the rest of the party, work has piled up at home."

"Alright dear, I'll drop by later with cake for you," Molly said, visibly calming herself.

"Oh, that isn't necessary-"

"Nonsense. Get you gone, dear," and Mrs. Weasley dismissed her, turning back to find her husband knocking back a shot with his three older sons.

Hermione met the eyes of one of them, winked, and turned around, nearly crashing into George Weasley. The roguish twin caught her with one hand, the other, holding a goblet of ... Dammit!

"George Weasley, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Why, of course, my lovely Hermione. Please, oh please, drink the wine, we bought a dozen cases just for you!"

Growling at him, she took the cup, downed it, and returned it with a smile. "Try harder, this just wont do it!" With that parting shot, she spun in place, and Disapperated.

Arriving at her - mercifully empty - flat, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Bating the twins would probably bite her on the ass, but it was simply too much fun. She went to her room to strip out of her party dress, and into something a bit more proper for cleaning her house. Harry had moved out after the wedding, and Ron had found it so awkward to live with his ex girlfriend alone that it had taken him a marvelously short amount of time to find a flat and move into it. By the size of the new place, and its nearness to Ottery St. Catchpole despite his intense desire to be away from his mother, Hermione had her suspensions about him and Luna.

Needless to say, Ron had left a mess in his haste to leave, so Hermione had spent the past few days cleaning. Her flat seemed larger now, without two men in it, and she was planning a shopping trip to fill in some of free space. She was on her hands and knees in the kitchen, scrubbing the back of a cabinet Crookshanks had slept in for the past three years (and had been sneaking mice, by the smell of it) when she heard a series of -_CRACKS_- behind her.

Cursing them, she backed out to see Charlie, Fred and George Weasley in a row at the kitchen doorway. "'Mione, you do know you can use magic, right?"

"Of course I know, Fred, but my mother raised me to clean the house the Muggle way, to be sure it was done right!" Standing up and resisting the urge to wipe her hair out of her face with dirty hands, she glared at the men. "What are you three doing here?"

"Well, we were planning to seduce you away from whatever paper work you thought more important than us-"

"But seeing you like this, maybe we were wrong," Fred finished his twins thought.

"Oh shut up, I told you not to come today!" Hermione blushed angrily, looking down at her ratty t-shirt (one that used to belong to Harry, and before him, his cousin Dudley) and the too short shorts she wore only when cleaning or lazing around the house. She didn't even wear them around Harry and Ron; the carefully sexless friendship they had now would never survive these shorts.

The Weasley men looked over her body, each pair of brown eyes heating up as they went from her disheveled hair, the shirt tied in the back with a hair-tie, and the damned shorts, barely covering her ass. With a growl, Charlie lunged at her, lifting her up on to the counter and kissing her soundly. His brothers went to either side of them, pushing and shoving each other to get closer to the witch.

Laughing, Hermione suggested they move this out of her cramped kitchen, so Charlie lifted her again and carried her out, though he only got so far as the living room before he became distracted by the witch kissing him. Lowering them to the carpet, Charlie struggled with her shirt for several seconds before finally pulling it over her head. Hermione lay back, letting the man rake his eyes over her. She had neglected to put a bra on when she changed. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins leaning against the wall, shirts off, running hands over each other. She had seen them this way only once, perfectly at ease with her after these weeks of intimacy.

Charlie didn't look back at his brothers, instead, he leaned closer to her, brushing kisses over her cheek, neck, collar, tracing a searing line to her breasts. Cupping one in his calloused hand, he flicked his tongue over the pert nipple and grinned at her soft moan. He suckled her breast, tweaking the other nipple with his fingers, causing her to gasp his name. Abandoning her nipple, he caressed down her stomach to her thighs, teasingly brushing the -

"Hermione!" Charlie gasped, looking down her body. Stifling a groan, he palmed the clean-shaven mound between her thighs, and ran a finger through her slit. Eager to taste her, he shifted till he was between her thighs.

The twins took this opportunity to pounce, so to say, and both latched themselves to Hermione's nipples. Within seconds she was gasping for air, a hand wrapped in each head of hair. Charlie watched for a moment, amazed at how erotic it was to watch his brothers tease the woman he lusted for; then shook his head, and contemplated the meal in front of him. The first pass was light, teasing. The second rougher, causing her to jolt. Charlie wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her in place, and licked long, slow strokes. With every passing minute, she writhed more and more. Fred and George stopped long enough to grab a hand apiece, and pin it down, before they resumed their ministrations.

Hermione began to buck against Charlie, who refused to give her more than the slow steady pass of his tongue. "Please! Charlie! Please, I want to cum," Hermione finally begged the older man.

"That was very pretty, Miss Granger, but you see, you taste so good, almost like Elderflower Wine," Charlie chuckled, his deep, gravelly voice causing as much a reaction as the twins at her nipples.

"Charlie! PLEASE!" This one was nearly a scream; he had speared her with two fingers, put his lips back to her body, and began to suck. Within seconds she was a quivering mass of goo on the floor between the men. The three of them caressed her as she calmed. Hermione, however, had other ideas.


End file.
